Yet more Castle drabbles
by Happy2pester
Summary: Just short pieces of fluff and fun that i feel like writing
1. Chapter 1

**A short Caskett drabble set at an indeterminate point in the future. This is the same 'verse as my other Fic – Wedding Rhymes**

**Bedtime Stories**

Katherine Castle smiled as she started to unlock the door to the loft that she shared with Castle, and their two children – J.J. and Hannah – It had been a long day but she was glad to be home and couldn't wait to see her husband.

Zoned out in her own little world, she paused outside the door, key in the lock, to remember a few things.

The time when she nearly murdered Castle (Pregnant – three days overdue, been suffering false contractions for nearly a week.)

There was their son's first birthday, which Castle used as an excuse to get toys that he wanted to play with.

Similarly, their daughter's first birthday. For this one, there had been a small mountain of stuffed toys arrive.

The night Castle proposed to her. (A perfect summer's night in the Hamptons, with a $10,000 ring[not that the ring had made a difference])

All of a sudden, she was startled out of her reverie by a crashing, banging, and a shattering sound from inside the loft. In less than a second, the door was open and her gun was in her hand.

She raised an eyebrow as she too in the scene.

Richard Castle was on the floor, apparently having fallen off the back of the couch, and his head colliding with the coffee table on his way down. Their two children – J.J. and Hannah, 3 and 2 respectively, were sitting on the couch. Hannah was holding a stuffed rabbit, and J.J. a rather well chewed on stuffed bear.

"Richard Castle," Kate started using what Castle referred to (in whispers with their children) as "Mommy's Police Voice". "I thought I told you an hour ago to tell our children a bedtime story and put them to sleep!"

Castle stood up, (not bleeding, thank god) Kate thought. And then she noticed how Castle was dressed. Shirt. Shorts. Pot. Cape. Sword.

He was wearing a towel as a cape, wearing one of the kitchen pots on his head as a helmet, and was waving about a wooden sword. He was wearing one of his good button up shirts which how was torn right up the side. (not that he couldn't just buy a new one, that wasn't the principle of the thing) and great, gaudy, orange and blue Bermuda shorts.

"That's what I was doing!" Castle said earnestly to Kate. "I was telling a bedtime story! It just got a little out of hand is all. I'll take the one on the left" he said grinning.

"Okay little ones," Castle said grinning. "Mommy says it's time for bed." He walked over to Hannah, who reached out and said "Piggyback?" before yawning widely.

Castle smiled and put their daughter on his back. Kate went over and lifted their son over the broken coffee table and onto the floor.

"Daddy, what about the story?" J.J. asked

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow to hear the next part in the thrilling adventures of Steven and Jacob, mightiest knights of the realm" Castle said grinning, as the family headed upstairs and into the kids room.

Kate took J.J. over to his bed and tucked him in, muttering a soft goodnight, as he snuggled down into his bed, yawned, and drifted off. She then swapped places with Castle, who had done the same for their daughter, and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Walking out of the room, she shook her head at Castle, smiling. "Try to not be so... exuberant next time. And you will clear away the coffee table, and get a new one, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

**You didn't...**

Detective Katherine Castle stopped at the front door to the loft that she shared with her husband and two children for a moment, as was her habit, just to smile and remember. But the she heard a bunch of suspicious noises from inside the loft.

There was entirely far too much giggling, and that sound right there appeared to be...

_He didn't, did he?_

Kate put her keys in the lock and started to open the door. By the time she had, her two children were away upstairs, and her husband, Richard Castle was approaching her.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" he said, entirely far too cheerful, and with an entirely far too innocent look on his face.

"What did you do?" she said, her voice completely flat.

"Me? Absolutley nothing" he said, far too quickly, shuffling sideways

Kate looked past him. And saw on the ground a basket. And a bone.

"You bought a dog?" Kate said. "Castle, why did you buy a dog?"

Castle grinned "Okay kiddos, bring him down" he shouted up to their children, before turning back to Kate and saying in a very hopeful voice "I love you?"

She just glared at him as their son and daughter walked out of their bedroom, and an in their wake came an entirely over excited puppy, tearing around like a little furry lightning bolt. It eventually ended up, giving Kate's ankles a sniff and looked up at her, panting, tail wagging.

"Castle, is this a St Bernard?" At his nod, she moaned "Castle, St Bernards are Huuuuuge"

"But loyal! When he grows up he'll be extremely loyal to us, and how valuable will a very large, very loyal dog be to us? And I promise I'll walk him every day and feed him and take him to the vet and stuff!" Castle gave his wife a 'puppy dog eyes look, and at a quick gesture from him, their two children started giving Kate the look as well

"Oh fine" she said rolling her eyes, knowing that she'd never get her way.

_And besides, I always wanted a puppy, not that I'm going to let him know that! Kate_ smiled as she crouched down to scratch the puppy behind the ears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please forgive my grammar, I know it's bad. I hope you enjoy this. It's set in my "Wedding Rhymes" 'verse. **

**Also, if you're a fan of firefly, could you please hop on over to the Firefly section and take a peer at Family Ties, by ramsaybaggins? Thank you much, shameless advertising of my girlfriend's fanfiction is now done**

**Disclamer: If I owned castle, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction for it**

**Bedtime Stories**

**2015**

**Hannah is 3, J.J. is 4**

"Daddy, tell us a bedtime story?" Hannah asked softly as Castle tucked her into bed

"Yeah, one we've never heard before!" J.J. said excitedly.

"Hmm. Okay, let me see. How about I tell you the story of Stephen and Jacob, and their search for the Last True Thing?"

"Okay daddy, I wanna hear that one." Hannah said smiling at him. "Okay Dad." J.J. nodded

"Now, where to start? At the beginning of course," Castle said thinking, spinning the realm of his story into being.

Castle smiled, and looking from one to the other of his children, began to tell the story, unconsciously dropping into a deeper, booming voice as he spoke.

"The story of Stephen and Jacob takes place a long time ago, in a world not quite like ours. At the beginning of times, 3 gods got together, and decided to build a world. They took some rock, a bit of dirt, some water, and a big piece of sky, and put it all together with a piece of magic."

Kate looked into her children's bedroom about half an hour later, to hear Rick telling their children about two knights. She grinned, and settled back to listen.

15 minutes later she shook her head and interrupted. "Richard, the kids are practically asleep. Save the rest for another time"

Castle looked up, pausing for a moment in his rendition of Stephen and Jacob's first battle against the Kobolds. He then looked down at his children again, and smiled gently. "Okay little ones, time to sleep" he said softly, before kissing Hannah's forehead and tucking her blankets around her, as Kate did the same for J.J.

They swapped places, repeated the relevant actions, and then left the room quietly, closing the door carefully behind them

"I enjoyed that" Castle said smiling. "Telling that story I mean"

**Winter, 2016**

"And so it came about that Stephen was held fast by the lord's knights, and no matter how much he struggled, he couldn't get free and could only watch as the evil lord Krogger raised a sword to cut off Jacob's head"

J.J. and Hannah gasped "Noo!"

Castle thought for a moment, or paused for dramatic effect, depending on which side you were on. He had no idea what was happening next until he said it. He was keeping it that way with this story.

"Krogger had just started to swing the sword, when all of a sudden, an arrow buzzed out of no-where and knocked the sword out of his hand, and a young lady descended from the ceiling on a rope, and spoke – 'You boys looked like you could use some help' "

**Summer 2018**

J.J. looked at his father for a moment. "DAD! You're getting it wrong! Sarah's bow is magic! She never misses! You told us that!"

Castle laughed and kissed his son's forehead. "Trust me." he said before continuing

"Sarah!" Jacob gasped "You missed!"

"Wait for it" she replied. Then, all of a sudden, the rope that she'd hit snapped, and the chandelier dropped, and knocked the guards standing under it flying

**Early 2020**

"We're close now" Stephen commented to Jacob and Sarah

"It's taken us a long time to get here brother" Jacob replied, looking at the mountain looming in the distance

"And I've enjoyed every step I've taken with you boys" Sarah added. "So. On to the citadel of the Last True Thing

**Many, Many years later**

Kate smiled to herself as she walked up the steps to the book launch party. She'd been to so many of them before. She made her way through the party, wandering, and socialising. She saw Captain (I'm retired and you outrank me) Montgomery, Javier and Lanie Esposito, him Capitan of the 54th, and Kevin Ryan, Captain of the 32nd. Eventually, it was time for the speech, so she made her way until she could see the podium, and waited for the man to start speaking.

"Well, you all know me, so let's get this show on the road. This book is for many things. This is for children, and bedtime stories, and the comfort they provide."

He crouched down behind the podium and retrieved a _very _old, and _very _tattered teddy bear that he placed on the podium with me.

"I found Jeremy here in a box in the attic not long ago. The book is also about adventure, and the days we all spent with pots on out head. So, for those days"

He crouched again, and came back up with a kitchen pot on his head. "Don't tell my mother I took this, okay? And for that matter, don't tell my wife!"

He then cleared his throat, and looked down at the book.

"But most of all, this book is in memory of my father."

He opened the book on the podium to the first page and began to read

"In Search of the Last True Thing, by Jonathan James Castle."

"The story of Stephen and Jacob takes place a long time ago, in a world not quite like ours"

Kate smiled and sat down, listening once more to the words her husband had span for their children's bedtime stories.

_Fin_


	4. F! A Creeper got me

**F***! A Creeper got me.**

**Disclaimer. If I owned minecraft, I wouldn't be sitting in a rented room. If I owned Castle, Kate would have gone to the Hamptons with Castle at the end of season 2, so there.**

**Notes: Apparently this website filters any web addresses you pit in your fics, so slight editing. Once again, shameless advertising of my girlfriend's fanfic. Check out Family Ties by ramsaybaggins if you like firefly!**

It being a rather slow day, Kate had been sitting at her desk all day doing paperwork. Castle had come in with a laptop around 10 that day, sat down in his usual spot, and promptly stolen the network cable from the back of her computer.

Seeing as she generally didn't use her computer whilst doing paperwork, she didn't mind too much. She only threatened him with greivious bodily harm three times before forgetting about it and continuing on with her paperwork.

And so it continued on for several hours, Castle happily humming away to himself occasionally, until about 1 in the afternoon, when Castle suddenly leapt back from his chair, pointing and swearing at his laptop incoherently for a few moments, the surprise obvious on his face

Kate looked up at him, confused for a moment. "What the hell Castle? Some of us are trying to work!"

Calming down rapidly, Castle whined "But Kate, a Creeper got me!"

"A Creeper?" Kate said, raising an eyebrow at him. "What's a Creeper"

"A suicide shrub! It sneaks right up to you and explodes! It's Not Fair! I had diamond armour and everything and I was miles away from the spawn point!"

"What?" Kate said, looking at him with even more confusion.

"I'm playing a game, called Minecraft. Here, look!" Castle turned the monitor to show Kate the castle that he had built right next to his spawn zone. "That's where I live. The point of the game is to run around exploring and making cool things like that castle. I call it castle Castle!" Castle looked at Kate with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Castle!" Ryan interrupted. "Can I have a go? Been watching you and it looks like fun."

"And me, when he's done" Esposito did, spinning in his chair

"I can do better!" Castle said grinning. "The game is dirt cheap." Castle logged onto the internet, and a few moments later, turned back to them, and gestured for them to come over. "Usernames, passwords, emails" he said, gesturing to the page. A few minutes later, Ryan and Esposito were sitting on their own computers, playing away, learning the game.

"Kate?" Castle said to Beckett. "You wanna play?"

"No Castle, paperwork" Kate said nodding.

Castle nodded and turned back to his laptop. A few minutes later, he handed Kate a slip of paper.

"Here you go. Login, password, email. In case you change your mind"

And once again, peace reigned in the 12th, occasionally broken by someone coming over and asking about the game, and shortly ending up with their own copy of the game, courtesy of Castle

It was 3 pm when Esposito looked up and commented "Hey Castle, I noticed a multi-player tab when I was logging on, how does that work?"

"You need to find a server to play on, and then you get to play with other people. Hey, I have an idea!"

Castle rummaged around on the internet for about half an hour, before turning back to Esposito.

"Click multiplayer, and type in twelfth dot richardcastle (all one word) dot com. I set us up a private server." He ran around the building, quickly informing everyone who had bought the game about the new development, before logging on to it himself.

"You sure you don't want to play Kate?" Castle asked again, without even looking up

"I'm sure Castle, thanks very much" Kate commented, tucking the piece of paper with her log-in details into her pocket, with every intention of binning it later.

"Your loss. Esposito! That was my iron ore!"

"You snooze you loose Castle!" Esposito said grinning

Eventually, at around 6 pm, everyone started packing up and heading home. Castle left about 8, and Kate around 9 herself.

Later that night, about 11, being extremely bored, Kate was fishing in her pocket for change to pay the pizza boy, when she came across the note with her login details. Having got the change he needed, the pizza boy wandered off, and Kate decided to kill some time playing the silly game that Castle had bought for her earlier.

So she decided to log onto the server that Castle had made earlier.

A few minutes later, at 4 in the morning, she finally decided that enough was enough, and headed to bed.

The next morning, before Castle headed into the precinct, he decided to play on the server for a little bit. After wandering around a little bit, he saw something that he didn't recognise from last night. Walking over to it, he laughed outside when he saw the sign on the front of the new skull fortress.

"Property of Detective Kate Beckett."

**Read, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I liked writing this one.**

**Disclaimer: Is Castle married to Beckett? Do they have two kids and a dog? Are you watching this on tv, or reading it as the script for an episode?**

**If the answer to any of the above questions was no, then this is not ABC's Castle. This is my fanfiction. **

**I told you a dog was a good idea**

Richard Castle was grinning in the sunshine, whilst playing catch with his son and his dog. The whole family was in Central Park, enjoying one of those rare days when Kate had a day off and the sun was shining.

Soon enough, J.J. bored of the game of catch, and ran off to the playpark, to be with some of his friends that he had spotted. Castle waved across the park to where Kate was watching Hannah from a bench, and clipped Rufus's leash to his collar.

"C'mon Rufus" Castle said to the dog that was now nearly as tall as his son. "We're going for a walk"

It was only a few minutes later when Castle heard a sound.

This sound spoke to the very depths and the oldest parts of Castle's soul. And the words is spoke awoke pure fury in the mind of the normally cheerful man.

The words were from a voice he recognised as Johanna Martha Castle, aged 5.

There were only 3 words.

"_DADDY! HELP ME!"_

"Rufus!" Castle said un-clipping the dog's leash "Find Hannah!"

There was a short growl from the dog, before a huge bark, and Rufus charged away, towards Hannah's voice, barking loudly all the way. Castle chased after the dog, running as fast as he could.

He got to the edge of the park to see a struggling Hannah being pulled towards a black van.

He then saw Rufus, almost upon the man dragging Hannah. Rufus, now about as tall as Castle's 5 year old daughter, was a very large dog, and very heavy. Rufus didn't stop. Instead, Rufus jumped, and hit the man in the back, bowling him to the ground. Castle kept on running, seeing Hannah break loose from the man's grip as he fell. Castle ran forward, and snatched Hannah up.

Seeing the van roar away into the traffic, he swore. No license plates. Then seeing that Rufus had the attempted kidnapper pinned to the ground, he pulled out his phone, and speed-dialed Chief of Police, Montgomery.

"I know Castle, Ryan and Esposito are already on the way, with some uniforms." 

"I've got one of them!" Castle interrupted. "Or more accurately, my dog does. I wasn't able to get a license plate. 

"Good, that should make it easier. I'll meet you at the 12th, okay?"

"Okay" Castle said hanging up, and cuddling his daughter, as Rufus continued to snarl in the face of the attempted kidnapper, but not bite, Castle noticed, proud of the dog. The guy might have a few scrapes and bruises, and maybe a few cracked ribs, but no big.

Almost at the same time, his trained ear caught sirens, and judged them at about two minutes away, and his heavily pregnant wife walked over to him, with their son, J.J. in tow. Judging that Rufus had the suspect secured for the moment, Castle ran over to his wife carrying their daughter.

"I know you Kate, give me the cuffs."

Castle got them, and went and cuffed the man's hands behind his back, before pulling Rufus off the man. At that point, Ryan and Esposito pulled up, along with a half dozen uniforms.

**A/N: There may or may not be more in this line at some point. Read, review, but most importantly, enjoy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If somehow I came to own castle in the two hours or so since I posted the last chapter, it's news to me**

**Gun Cabinet**

Kate pressed her thumb to the fingerprint scanner, and smiled as the lock on Castle's gun cabinet clicked open. She'd told him it was a silly thing to buy, as he already had a perfectly good safe. But then he went and got a large gun cabinet, complete with fingerprint lock.

She grinned as she ran her fingers over some of the weapons inside, grinning at the memories they held,

Seven different nerf gun – Five pistols, two rifles, and one machine gun. All of them were loaded. The rifles each had two extra clips and the machine gun had a spare belt of ammunition.

She'd walked in the front door, and immediatley gotten caught in the cross-fire.

Castle was up on the balcony, with the machine gun, firing nerf dart after nerf dart at their children below. Alexis herself was behind the couch, with a rifle, aiming at Castle. J.J. and Hannah were dodging Castle's shots, and taking pot-shots back with their pistols. Kate grinned when she saw that they were already imitating the police shooting stance with their little pistols.

"Hi Kate" Castle said waving from the balcony, stopping firing long enough for Alexis to smack him dead centre forehead with a shot. "Ow Alexis. Kate, table by the door!" he yelled before resuming firing. Kate looked down and saw two loaded nerf pistols. She grinned, grabbed the two pistols, and ran into the office to secure her real pistol in Castle's safe before joining in the game

Second on the list were a pair of paintball guns, and three grenades in a case.

She's groaned, as Castle pulled the car up. "Paintballing. You're taking us paintballing?"

"Yes. Yes I am." he replied as Esposito and Ryan joined him

It had gone moderatley well at first. They'd been playing in a rainbow colored replica of an office building floor. It had been going great, until Kate's foot found some string.

There was a small bang, and all of a sudden her visor was covered in flourescent pink paint, and a line of shots was stitched up her back.

"You bought GRENADES?" Kate yelled, looking around for Castle, desperatly trying to wipe the paint from her visor, and spraying wildly at a hint of motion.

She grinned as she saw Castle trip and fall, and was on him in a second.

"You deserve this Castle"

She fished in her back pocket, and found some sticky tape there, that she had no idea why she had on her. She pulled out one of Castle's grenades, and taped it to his visor,

"Have fun!" She said, pulling the pin and running off.

Next on the list was the two top of the line Laser Tag guns that castle owned. The vests were in a box next to the cabinet. The amount of times Kate had come home to Castle and Alexis playing laser tag was uncountable.

Lastly, she came to the real weapons. First was her own SIG P226 . Then her backup, a Glock 19. Next was an antique revolver, that Castle had used to scare Ashley witless.

Finally, there was a second SIG P226. This she had presented to Castle on their first wedding anniversary, (after getting clearance from Captain Montgomery) as a symbol of her trust in him.

The weapon rarely left the cabinet these days – with Castle watching their children 24/7, he didn't need it, and hopefully never would.

Kate picked up the gun and examined it carefully. It had been cleaned recently, which was good. One of the other things that she'd done for their first anniversary was teach him good gun care and safety. It used to be that she could find him sitting at his desk at 5pm, on the last sunday of the month, with the Sig stripped down to it's component parts, being carefully and lovingly cleaned by her husband. Thankfully, he'd gradually fell away from such behaviour. He still cleaned it every couple of months, as was good practice incase there was ever an emergency, but still.

Kate smiled to herself, and closed the cabinet, hearing the lock automatically snick shut. She then grinned, opened it again and grabbed one of the nerf pistols, and sneaked upstairs to their bedroom. Castle was asleep already, when she stood by the edge of the bed, held the gun to his head, and said "Boo"

Kate laughed as Castle came awake, jumped as he was shot, and rolled away from her. She laughed even harder when he fell of the bed. But when he came up from the other side of the bed with another nerf gun, she grinned and dived for cover.

"I love you" she called out, as a dart whizzed over her hiding space

"I love you too" he called back, and then grinned, as the fight escalated further and further until she and Hannah controlled rick's office, and had the machine gun set up in the doorway, and the boys were trying to take the room from them,

**Read, Review, Enjoy**


End file.
